censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Just Dance series
The Just Dance series 'is a series of rhythm games developed by Ubisoft, heavily featuring licensed music that the player can perform dance routines to. Due to the series generally targeting an E to E10+ rating, songs in every incarnation of the series have been censored for language, sexual references, alcohol references, etc. (sometimes inconsistently) to receive the desired ESRB rating and keep things appropriate for younger players. Censored words or phrases are replaced with three dots (...) or another word or phrase. Censorship USA Censorship Just Dance * '''Blondie - Heart of Glass: '''The version of the song used is a radio edit which changes "to be a pain in the ass" to "had a heart of glass". * '''Katy Perry - Hot N Cold: '''The version of the song used changes the word "bitch" to "chick", and is even referred to as the "Chick Version" in-game. Just Dance 2 * '''Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend: '''The words "damn", "hell", and "motherfucking" are blanked out, except for in the phrase "What the hell were you thinking?", which is changed to "What type were you thinking?". * '''Estelle - American Boy (feat. Kanye West): '''The standard radio edit is used, in which the word "fuck" is blanked out. * '''Ke$ha - TiK ToK: '''The words "junk" and "drunk" are blanked out. * '''Outkast - Hey Ya!: ' "Come-a" (a slang term for ejaculation) is blanked out. * '''Kriss Kross (covered by Studio Allstars in-game) - Jump: The word “bull crap“ is blanked out. Just Dance 2: Summer Party (Extra Songs ''in Europe) * '''Estelle - American Boy (feat. Kanye West): '''This game has some additional censorship to the song from the original ''Just Dance 2 ''for unknown reasons. The verse "Don't like his baggy jeans, but imma like what's underneath them" has every word after "baggy" blanked out. The word "hell" is later additionally blanked out. These censors, however, only apply to the PAL version (''Extra Songs) and not the Summer Party NTSC version, which leaves these uncensored with the ESRB's rating summary even using those as examples of "mildly suggestive" material. Just Dance 3 * B.o.B. - Airplanes: '''The words "shit" and "hell" are blanked out. * '''Cee Lo Green - Forget You: '''The standard clean version of the song, which replaces 'fuck you' with 'forget you' is used. The words "shit" and "nigga" are blanked out, while "ass" is distorted. * '''Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For: The clean version is used, in which "hoe" is blanked out. The game itself further blanks out "damn". * Katy Perry - California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg): 'The words "sex", "we freak", "buns", "ass", and "weenies" are blanked out. * '''LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem (feat. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock): '''The words "my jocks", "hoes", "cash", and "you're naked now" are blanked out. * '''Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous (feat. Timbaland): ' The words "hit it", "with nothing on" and "before you bring that on" are blanked out. However, Timbaland's repeating of "Bring that on?" is not censored. * '''Taio Cruz - Dynamite: '''The standard radio edit is used, in which the word "fuck" is distorted. Just Dance 4 * '''Flo Rida - Good Feeling: '''The word "God" (in the context of "drinking what God sip", which was determined to be blasphemous) was blanked out. * '''Justin Bieber - Beauty and a Beat (feat. Nicki Minaj): '''The word "bitches" is blanked out, while "wiener" (in the context of "Buns out, wiener") is distorted. * '''Kat DeLuna - Run the Show (feat. Busta Rhymes): "Busty, bossy" is backmasked. * Ke$ha - Die Young: "Pants" and "stripping" are distorted. * Ke$ha - We R Who We R: "Sexified", "shit", "damn", and "hittin'" are distorted. * Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger: '''The word “shit” is censored. * '''Nicki Minaj - Super Bass: '''The words “coke” (referring to cocaine), “motherfucking”, “hoe”, “hell”, “F ‘I’”, and the “n-word” are distorted, while “panties” is blanked out. * '''Rihanna - Disturbia: The word “shit” is blanked out. * Skrillex - Rock N’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain): '''The word “god” (in context of “Oh my god!”) is censored in the lyrics but not in the audio, and “You can eat shit and fuckin’” and "fuck you" are distorted. Just Dance 2014 * '''Katy Perry - I Kissed a Girl: '''The word "cherry" (in reference to "the taste of her cherry chapstick") is distorted in the chorus. This led to confusion within the fan community. While it is true that cherry is slang for a woman’s hymen, it is not what Katy Perry meant; she meant the literal flavor of the chapstick. * '''Ke$ha - C’mon: '''The words “wine”, “hooters”, “gimme” (in reference of “Gimme some of that”), “lollipop”, and “get it on” are distorted, while the phrase “I wanna just screw around” the word “screw” is blanked out. * '''Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm: "Skeezer" (referring to a woman’s poor hygiene) is blanked out and "bitch" is distorted. * Nicki Minaj - Starships: '''The official clean version is used, except for some additional censorship to distort the word "mother" in "motherfucker" in the chorus. The words "bitches" and "fuck" are also distorted, while "shits" is blanked out. * '''Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker: '''The words “damn” and “hell” are distorted. * '''PSY - Gentleman: The phrases “Damn girl” is replaced with “You girl” and “You’re so freaking sexy!” is changed to “You’re so really sexy!” . In the bridge, "gonna make you wet" (which can easily be misinterpreted as sexual) is changed to a repeat of "gonna make you sweat". * Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines (feat. Pharrell Williams): ''' The words "bitch" is distorted and "blasted" is blanked out. Just Dance 2015 * '''Icona Pop - I Love It (feat. Charli XCX): '''The official clean version is used, in which the word "shit" is replaced with "stuff" and "bitch" is replaced with "chick". The word "damn" is additionally distorted. * '''Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora - Black Widow: '''The word “fucking”, and "do" (from the line "That will do ya how I do ya") are blanked out or distorted. Also, as the clean version is used, in which "shit" is replaced with "shhhhh." * '''Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang: '''The word “booty” is blanked out, and “Bad back seat of my car” (referring to sex) the whole line is distorted. * '''Katy Perry - Dark Horse (feat. Juicy J): '''Using the traditional radio edit, all of Juicy J’s lines are removed, including the start and the rap. * '''Miley Cyrus - 4 x 4: '''The words ”bangin’”, ‘piss’, and ‘hell’ are blanked out by gunshots. * '''Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop: '''The phrase "We can screw who we want" is replaced with "We can live how we want". The words "hell", "Molly" (in the context of "Dancing with Molly", referring to ecstasy), "butts", "strip", and "line" are blanked out. * '''Rihanna - Diamonds: '''The word ‘molly’ is blanked out in the phrase ‘as we moonshine and Molly’. * '''Run-DMC - Walk This Way (feat. Aerosmith): '''The word "muffin" (in the context of "Till you're down on her muffin", referring to oral sex) is blanked out. Just Dance 2016 * '''Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling: '''The world “God” (in context of “Like oh my god”) and “cup” (in context of “Fill up my cup”) are distorted. * '''Demi Lovato - Cool for the Summer: '''The standard radio edit is used, in which the word "fuck" is blanked out. * '''Iggy Azalea - Fancy (feat. Charli XCX) - "Bitch", "retarded", "drunk", "fuck", "hoes", and "gun" are blanked or distorted by using the official clean version. * Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk (feat. Bruno Mars): '''The word "bitch" is blanked out. * '''Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass: '''The version used is an alternate version recorded for very clean/family-oriented outlets in which sexually suggestive phases/those determined as too harsh or body-shaming are completely altered. For example, the phrases “All the right junk in all the right places” is changed to “I’ll be that star in all them big stages” and “We know that shit ain’t real” is changed to “We know that it ain’t real”. * '''Selena Gomez - Same Old Love: '''The word ”shit” is distorted. Just Dance 2017 * '''DNCE - Cake by the Ocean: '''The radio edit is used, which changes "fucking crazy" to "crazy crazy" and "You're fucking delicious" to "You're so delicious". The radio edition's edit of "goddamn" to "hot damn" is additionally censored to blank out the "damn". * '''Zay Hilfigerrr and Zayion McCall - Juju On That Beat: '''The word “freaky” (referring to sex and in context of “Get freaky”) is distorted. * '''Maroon 5 - Don't Wanna Know: '''The word "bed" (in the context of "you're still in my bed") is blanked out. * '''will.i.am - Scream & Shout (feat. Britney Spears) - The version used is an official radio edit, in which "turn this shit up" is changed to "turn, turn it up" and "bitch" is replaced by a clap. Just Dance 2018 * Ariana Grande - Side to Side (feat. Nicki Minaj): In Nicki Minaj's lines, "dick", "bitches", and "fucks" are distorted and the phrase “Let them hoes know” is changed to “Let them know”. * Big Freedia - Make it Jingle: '''The ending line of the song, "Don't lose 'em, bitch!", is removed. * '''Britney Spears - Slumber Party: '''The word "fucking" is blanked out. * '''Bruno Mars - 24K Magic: '''The words “rocket”, “bitches”, “ass”, “pimp”, and “shit” are blanked out. * '''DNCE - Kissing Strangers (feat. Nicki Minaj): '''The words "taste" (in the context of "wanna taste you"), "tongue him down", "Hard, got that China white", "bitches", "drip drip", "kitty cat", "sip sip", and "tip tip" are blanked out. * '''Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah): "Of wine" is blanked out of the line "finish your glass of wine", and the same goes for "fuck" in "if we don't fuck this whole thing up". * Iggy Azalea - Boom Boom: ''' The word ‘back-scratcher’ is censored. * '''Jamiroquai - Automaton: "Junkie" is blanked out, despite not being so in John Wayne. * Jax Jones - Instruction (feat. Demi Lovato & Stefflon Don): The censored version changes "Bitch, I don't need introduction" to "no, I don't need introduction" and "cock" is blanked out. * Katy Perry - Swish Swish (feat. Nicki Minaj): "Fuck" in "what the fuck?" is blanked out. In Nicki Minaj's lines, "bitch", "damn", "ass", "pimp", and "shit" are censored through blanking and distorting. "Nigga" is censored, however that's already censored in the official version of the song, not manually censored by the game. * Lady Gaga - John Wayne: "Beer" is blanked out of the lyrics. * Luis Fonsi - Despacito (feat. Daddy Yankee): '''The Spanish words "grito", "bam bam", "pieza", and the full verse "Hasta que las olas griten '¡ay, bendito!'" are blanked out. * '''Sabrina Carpenter - Thumbs: In this Just Dance 2018 Ubisoft club exclusive (also a Just Dance Unlimited song), "multiply" is blanked, because it refers to sexual reproduction in this context. Just Dance 2019 * Arash - OMG (feat. Snoop Dogg): “Just blaze the J” is distorted so that after “no fading away” the song just fades away, and “just blazing ray” is blanked out. * Bea Miller - Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing: The original title is "S.L.U.T.", which is an acronym spelling "slut", so it was changed to the full title when referred to in-game. Also, "ass" is blanked out in the song itself. * Plastic Bertrand (as covered by Bob Platine) - Ca Plane Pour Moi: '''The words “whiskey”, “bière”, and “alcool” are blanked out, while the phrases “Un sparadrap“, ”Une gueule de bois”, ”De s'envoyer”, “Sur le paillasson“, “Limée, ruinée, vidée, comblée”, and “connard” are distorted. * '''Britney Spears - Work Work: The game uses an official edited version in which the song's title is changed from "Work Bitch" (officially stylized as "Work Bitch") to "Work Work" and the lyrics are changed consistently with that. "Now get to work, bitch!" is changed to simply "Now get to work!" and in "I am the bad bitch, the bitch that you'll never know", both of those usages of the word "bitch" are distorted. * Drake - Nice For What: In this track, which was later removed on modern era consoles through a title update for third party rights issues, "fuckin'" (in "mothafuckin'") was distorted, "shit" and "mothafuckin'" (in "Everybody get your mothafuckin' roll on") were blanked out, "hoes" was censored through blanking (in "Hoes talk down") or distorting (in "These hoes"), and "ass" and "niggаs" were blanked out. "Hit them mothafuckin' angles" was dubbed over as "hit them hit them hit them angles". * Dua Lipa - New Rules: '''The word 'drunk' and the verse "And if you're under him" are blanked out. * '''Janelle Monáe - Make Me Feel: "So good, so good, so fuckin' real" is dubbed over as "so good, so good, so good, so real" and "sexual" is blanked out (although the lyrics display the whole phrase "sexual bender" as censored). * LLP - Fire (feat. Mike Diamondz): The clean version is used, in which "poonanny" is distorted, in addition to "hard" and "woody" (both references to erection), and "cock", "cooky", and "making love" (an informal phrase for having sex). * Maroon 5 - Sugar: '''The clean version is used, in which the word "shit" is blanked out. * '''Serebro (covered by Hit the Electro Beat in-game) - Mi Mi Mi: "High" (in the context of being under substance influence), "bottom" (in the context of buttocks) are blanked out, and "tits" is replaced with "peeps" (though was merely blanked out in the original preview). "Money" is also blanked out similar to "cash" in Party Rock Anthem in Just Dance 3. Just Dance Now/Unlimited * El Chombo - Dame Tu Cosita (feat. Cutty Ranks) - This was removed from the previously announced Just Dance 2019 track list in late July 2018, possibly for age inappropriateness and the fact that this song is very sexually explicit in intended meaning, and in the Unlimited and Now versions, the woman's sexual moans are censored with quacking sound effects unlike in the preview video. * 'Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe: '''Despite being left uncensored in the original ''Just Dance, ''the word "hell" is blanked out in the version on ''Just Dance Now. Category:Video Games Category:USA censorship Category:Needs image